Sorry Kid
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: Loren a senior,has all they guys after her.Especially Eddie Duran,a sophomore,the best looking guy in school.Will age change her mind about dating him?;)


**Hey everyone:)New story idea!:)Not sure if its gonna be a full story yet..still deciding:)**

**Btw I don't think anyone has done anything like this yet so;)You know who's the original:)Lol**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**

**~Jenny**

Chapter 1

**Eddie's POV**

Loren Tate,my crush since I can remeber.

She is the girl that lives down the street from me,the girl every guy is after.

Yeah,I'm probably the best looking guy in high school and I could get any girl I want.

And the only girl I want is Loren Tate.

Too bad she two years older than me.

Yeah,age doesn't matter and of course I go for it.I flirt with her all the time.

And I always get the same answer."Sorry kid.I think I'm a bit too old for you."

Ocassionally she pinches my cheeks and calls me cute to irratate me but,that just makes me more determined to date her.

I mean,she atleast thinks I'm cute.

She is a senior and I am a sophomore.

All her friends would totally date me if they had a chance,but they will never have the opportunity.

Loren is the only girl I want.

I quickly leather jacket,black t-shirt,gray jeans,and black sneakers.

I walked into school with girls staring at me.

Twirling strands of hair around their fingers,winking,smiling,and waving.

But I walk right past them.

I walked straight to Loren's locker.

Girls surrounded the left side of her ,Melissa,Adriana,Brooke,and Kim.

She was wearing black leather pants,a peach studded crop top,and black combat boots.

"Hey Loren."I winked and leaned against the locker next to her.

"Hey kid."She said and continued putting books in her locker.

I knew she knew my name,I guess she already had a pet name for me.

I looked and her friends were smiling and staring at me.

"Hey Ladies."I winked and they all squealed.

Loren rolled her eyes and shut her locker.

"So Loren,wanna hang out after school?"I said.

"Sorry,I'm a bit too old for you kid."She smiled and walked away.

I laughed and watched her.

"Bye Eddie!"The girls squealed and chased after Loren.

**Loren's POV**

I walked away with Eddie's question still in my head.**  
**

I mean I liked him and all,but why did he want to date me?

He was the hottest out of all the guys in school,including the seniors.

Why would he want me?

I heard the girls chasing after me."Lo!You just turned down Eddie Duran!"Chloe said.

"Who?"I said as I continued to walk.

"Eddie!The hot,totally fine,guy who just asked you out!"Mel said.

"Oh,the kid."I said.

"Lo!He's not a kid."Adriana protested.

"Yeah!He's a hot kid."The girls giggled at Brooke's remark.

"No,he's just a young for me."I said scoffing.

"He's only two years younger than you."I shrugged.

"So,you'll be okay with me dating him?"Kim said.

I flinched at her comment."Um.."

"If he isn't dating Loren,he'll be dating me."Chloe said.

Then Chloe,Adriana,Kim,and Brooke began arguing over Eddie.

"Hey!You're all wrong!"I stopped for a second.

Not Mel too,she's my best friend and even if I don't admit it,she knows how I really feel about Eddie.

She knows how I feel about everything,for a matter of fact.

I thought she was my best friend.

"Eddie is gonna date Loren.I'm pretty sure she's the only one he wants."

"Why do you think that?We're just as hot as Loren."They all said.

"Has Eddie been chasing you guys since he was freshman and we were juniors?No,he's been chasing Loren."They were all silent.

She linked her arm to mine and we walked off.

"Thanks I'm not sure if I'll date Eddie or not."I said scrunching my nose.

"It doesn't matter if you're sure or not,it'll happen one way or another."She said smiling.

I turned to her."So you're a psychic now or what?"She raised her eyebrows and smiled.

I walked into a of the classes that I had with the kid..I mean Eddie.

He was a kid of his classes were advanced.

Advanced by two years in fact.

He was sitting right next to my usual spot.

And he was smirking at me so I assume he knew he was in the seat right next to me.

"Kid."I said sitting in front of him.

"Loren,I know you know my name."He said smiling.

"I know,but kid is a step up don't you think?"I winked at him and he laughed.

Then Tyler,Cameron,Phil,and Dylan came and sat in the seats closest to Eddie and I.

"Hey sitting with kids now?"Tyler said.

Eddie looked down."He's a sophomore,not a kid okay?And his name is Eddie."He looked up and smiled at me.

They rolled their eyes and turned to face the front of the class.

I was focused on the lesson when I felt a paper brush aganist my hand.

**Eddie:So it's okay for you to call me a kid and not anyone else?;)**

I rolled my eyes.

**Loren:Just be glad I defended you kid.**

**Eddie:Oh believe me,I am;)**

I laughed and I looked at the clock,one minute before the bell rang.

In a split decision I wrote something and quickly threw the not onto his desk.

The bell rang and I rushed out before I could be questioned.

**Eddie's POV**

I was sitting at my desk when Loren threw me the note and quickly rushed out.

I sat there confused and opened the paper.

**566-392-1623 ;)Call me,but this doesn't mean you're not a kid,kid.**

**-Loren**

I smiled and stuffed the paper into my back pocket.

I rushed to lunch and met up with my best friends,Ian and Adam.

"Guys!Guess what?"I said sitting at our usual table.

"What's up mate?"Ian said.

I pulled out the paper."I got Loren Tate's number."I said smiling.

They both dropped their food and grabbed the paper."Loren Tate?"Adam said.

"Super fine Loren Tate?"I nodded.

I was about to take the paper back when a hand reached down and snatched it out of Ian's hands.

I looked up and Phil hand it in his hands.

"So the kid has Loren Tate's number?"Tyler said.

"How did you get this?She doesn't give it to anyone."Cameron said.

I tried to snatch it back but,Phil wouldn't give up.

"Ahem!"We heard behind them.

And there was the beautiful Loren.

She walked over and put her hand on Phil's shoulder."So what you got there Phil?"She said seductivly.

Which,I'm pretty sure,made all the guys tighten around their "men zone".

"Oh..i-it's the,uh,note you and Eddie were passing around."He stuttered.

She squeezed his shoulder and sat on our table.

Of course,Adam,Ian,and I stared at her end zone.

"Can I have it back please?"She said innocently.

He held it out and took it out of his hands.

She leaned in close to me."Don't lose it again kid."She whispered and handed it back to me.

I shivered as she stood up and walked back to her table.

**Like?What you guys think?Loren older than Eddie?Go?Or stop?Let me know!:)**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**

**~Jenny**


End file.
